Adopted Secret
by WhatItIsYo
Summary: At a crime scene, one of the CSIs becomes a target. With a secret only he and another know about, will the others find out? If they do, how will the others react?rated T just to make sure
1. The Truth About Wolfe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Note: mention of child abuse.

**Adopted Secret **

**Chapter one: The Truth About Wolfe **

The mysterious figure in the bushes cocked his gun and waited for the opportune moment to take aim and pull the trigger. He watched his prey like a predator, crouched and ready to pounce.

"Let's hurry up and get this evidence to the lab. The sooner this case is solved, the sooner the killer is off the street." said Eric as he shut one of the two back doors of the car. Ryan nodded and shut the other door and Eric walked toward the driver's side. He took one last look around the scene, to make sure they didn't miss anything.

The person concealed in the bushes thought this as the opportune moment and pulled the trigger. The shooter smiled in satisfaction as his target collapsed to the ground. The figure got out of the bushes and calmly left the scene.

In one swift movement, Eric pulled out his gun and crouched down. He heard Wolfe scream in pain and he quickly scanned the scene for sign of a shooter.

"Wolfe!" Eric said loudly as he made his way to the back of the Hummer; where his partner was. "Stay with me, Wolfe!" Eric took off his jacket and applied pressure to Ryan's gun shot wound on his stomach.

"Wolfe, hold this there. I need to get you to the hospital." Eric said as quickly, but gently helped him up and took his to the passenger side. Eric ran around to the driver's side once Ryan was in. he started the engine and pushed on the accelerator. "All units, I need traffic assistance! Officer down! I repeat officer down! I need a doctor at the door!" Eric practically yelled into the radio as he was swerving through cars; his siren blaring. "Wolfe, stay with me! We're almost there! Don't go into shock!" Minutes later they arrived at the hospital. The doctors loaded Ryan on a gurney and wouldn't let Eric past the ER doors. He had to wait in the waiting room. He sat down heavily in one of the chairs and leaned forward in the chair. With his elbows on his knees, Eric looked down and noticed that he had blood all over the side of his pants and shirt. He turned his gaze to the floor and in what seemed like mere seconds, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Horatio.

"How are you doing, Eric?" asked Horatio as he sat down next to him. Eric sighed and noticed the sadness in Horatio's face. The look in his eyes made it seem like something happened to his brother. Eric shook the feeling off and looked away from H.

"I'm fine, H."

"What happened out there?" said Horatio as he did his tilted head trademark.

"Well, we were putting the evidence in the car. I walked to the driver's side, heard a gun shot, and Wolfe scream. I don't know if he saw the shooter or not, I didn't ask."

"It's going to be okay, Eric."

"We have to contact his family, H. do you know who they are? He never talks about him."

"Yes, I do know who his family is. There's no need to contact them."

"Why, are they dead, H?"

"No, Eric they aren't. I am his only family left. I'm his brother." Eric was shocked. He expected H to say he was just kidding, but instead he got a sad smile.

"What? Your brother?" said Eric in total confusion. Horatio sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"He's my adoptive brother. His biological parents verbally and physically beat into him that he wouldn't be anything more then an inconvience and worthless. That's why he is the way he is in the lab. You say he asks like he is trying to out do everybody, but he is only trying not to be worthless. He tried telling him that he wasn't on countless occasions, but when something is beaten into you it's hard to let it go. He always tries to understand, but it's hard for him." Eric nodded and saw Wolfe in new eyes.

"How come you two have different last names? And how come you never told Calliegh and me?"

"His biological parents let us have him, but they wouldn't sign the paper so in reality he was still theirs. It is very confusing." Horatio added the last part when he could tell that Eric wasn't totally following. Just then the doctor came toward them and they both stood. "How is he doctor?"

"Well, he sustained massive blood loss, but we were able get him a blood transfusion. The bullet missed his major organs and we were able to remove the bullet without complication. It will take a couple weeks before he back to his old self, but he should be fine. You may see him now. Follow me." The two CSIs followed the doctor to the room. Ryan was extremely pale, his dark brown hair standing out in contrast to his skin. Horatio took his little brother's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He was shocked when his hand was squeezed in return. Then Ryan's eyes opened.

"Hey, Ryan. It's great to see you awake, how do you feel?" asked Horatio as he placed his other hand on Ryan's head.

"I'm fine Horatio." Ryan said weakly and then turned his head to look at Delko. "I assume you know?" Eric nodded.

"Yeah, Wolfe, I know. Well I should try and analyze the evidence. I'm glad you're ok." said Eric and he turned to leave.

"Hey, Delko?" Eric stopped and turned around to face Ryan.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, I owe you." said Ryan with a soft smile.

"No problem, you would've done the same." With that he walked out the door.

-

------


	2. The Turmoil Within

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…

Note: this story is **not **slash between _any_ characters even though it may seem like I hint at it, but I didn't intend for that. I have no problem with slash, but I don't write it…

**Adopted Secret **

**Chapter two: The Turmoil Within **

Eric walked out of the locker room at the lab. He walked into the analyzing room. He saw Calliegh through the glass walls.

"Hey, Calliegh." He said as he walked in. she turned toward him once she heard his voice.

"Hey. I heard what happened. Are you alright? How is Ryan doing?" asked Calliegh. He gave her a sad smile.

"I'm fine and Wolfe will be. What do you have on this case so far?" Calliegh sighed and picked up a file.

"I found a connection between Chad Mcgrall, Ted Murrer, and Ryan. They all have similar features. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, their height; they're all practically the same. It's a far stretch, but it's what I'm going on. The casings I found were indeed sniper rifle casings. The DNA from Ted's shirt is in trace." Eric nodded.

"Thanks Calliegh. I'm going to head over to trace and see if they have anything." said Eric and left the room.

--- -- ----- --

"Hey, H." said Eric as Horatio walked into the room later that night.

"Hey, Eric. What do you have so far?" asked H. Eric relayed the information to him, which Calliegh had done to Eric a couple hours ago. "Keep me posted, see you later."

"bye." said Eric and continued with his work and Horatio left.

---- -- -- - - ----

The mysterious figure sat in front of their computer and was clicking away on the keyboard. The figure was typing in the status of its targets. The chart read:

**_Chad_****_ Mcgrall _**

**_Status:_**_ Dead _

_- _

**_Ted Murrer _**

**_Status:_**_ Dead _

_- _

**_Ryan Wolfe _**

**_Status:_**_ Pending _

-- ----- - - ---

The next morning Ryan was ready to leave the hospital. The white walls and the sterile smell were getting on his nerves. He absolutely _hated _hospitals. They reminded him of memories he did not want to remember. Just then a nurse walked in and he broke free from his revere.

"Can I leave like now?" asked Ryan, immediately getting to the point. The nurse looked unsure for a moment.

"I'll go get the doctor so you can discuss that with him." With that the nurse left. A couple minutes later the doctor entered and smiled at him.

"Mr. Wolfe, I hear that you wanted to leave correct?" asked the doctor.

"Correct so can I go?"

"Well you can go on one condition."

"Which is?"

"It is that you take it easy for the next couple weeks. Here's your prescription. Do you need us to call you a cab?"

"No thanks I have a ride." Ryan said. The doctor left and Ryan picked up his cell phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. The phone rang and rang, but he received no answer so he called the next place.

--- - -- ----- - - ----

"CSI, Delko." Eric said as he answered the telephone.

_"Hey, Delko, it's Wolfe. Where's my brother?" _said the voice from the other line.

"He's out arresting someone, why?"

_"I need someone to come pick me up." _

"You are released? You want me to come pick you up?"

_"I signed the release papers. I couldn't stand another day in here. Is it alright that you pick me up?" _

"Wolfe, you were only in there for a day and a half. Yeah I can pick you up. I'll be there in five minutes, okay?"

_"Yeah, okay. Thanks." _

"No problem, bye."

_"Bye." _Eric hung the phone up, grabbed his keys and walked to his Hummer. About five minutes later Eric was parked outside of the hospital and walking into it, looking for Wolfe.

"Hey, Delko." said Ryan as he slowly walked into the lobby with his arm across his stomach and a bag of prescription medicine clutched in the other.

"Hey, you need help?" asked Eric as he went to Ryan.

"Naw, man. I got it. Thanks for picking me up."

"Don't mention it. Where am I taking you?" asked Eric as they reached the car.

"Back to the lab." Ryan said as if it were the most obvious answer. Eric smirked and shook his head at the newbie CSI.

"Back to the lab it is." He started the car and was just about to start the car when I question came to mind. He turned to look Wolfe in the eyes. "Are you going to tell Calliegh and Alexx about you and H being brothers?"

"I don't know. Is it really relevant for them to know? I mean it wouldn't hurt them if they didn't would it?" said Ryan looking down.

"They're part of the team, Wolfe. They do have a right to know." Ryan picked his head up and looked Eric straight in the eyes.

"They have the right to know that I'm adopted and that I got the crap beaten out of me everyday? That I am scared of not getting accepted? That I try _every day_ to understand what my big brother tells me; that I'm not worthless? I can't, Delko, not right now. I can't let them know…" Ryan looked back down in shame and sorrow. "Nobody was supposed to find out."

"Why, Ryan? Why was nobody supposed to find out? Was it because even though you got beaten every day, you still fought through it and that you didn't give into the hell that you were forced to be a part of? To me, Ryan, that isn't anything to be ashamed of. You should be proud. I know H is proud of you, I'm proud that you were able to keep it together long to get adopted. You should be proud too. You should be proud that you made it through what happened in the past and that you are still living today." Eric said his whole speech softly yet firmly. He meant everything he said to Ryan, even the part about being proud of him. Ryan raised his head and Eric saw that he had tears, threatening to spill, in his eyes. Eric felt sorry for the kid.

"I am trying, Eric, I really am. It's just really hard, ya know? I always am trying to please everybody, but even that doesn't work." Ryan dropped his head again when his fight against his tears was growing harder.

"Then don't try and please everybody. Just make sure at the end of the day that you did your best and if that doesn't make some people happy, then they aren't worth it, okay?" Eric looked at Ryan intently and Ryan nodded. "Cheer up, kid. Life as you know it will get better, but you have to take small steps first. And to end on a cliché note: when life gives you lemons make lemonade." Eric said and smiled, hoping to get something more then sorrow from the kid.

"Thanks, Eric." said Ryan with a weak smile, but hey it's a start!

------------------------

**_A/N: I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter! It was sooooooooo fun! And remember to review!!Oo!! _**


	3. Threats via Email

Disclaimer: I don't anything you recognize…

**Adopted Secret **

**Chapter three: Threats via Email **

The elevator doors opened to reveal Horatio Caine to Eric and Ryan.

"Hey H." said Eric.

"Hey." said Ryan quietly. He and Eric walked out of the elevator and stood in front of Horatio.

"I thought you weren't going to be released until the end of this week? Ryan…" said H and put a scolding tone on his name. Ryan turned his glance downward.

"You know I hate hospitals, Horatio. I couldn't stand another day in there; the white walls, sterile smell, having nothing else to do, but think. I had to leave." Ryan said quietly and Horatio sighed.

"Come on, you're going home." said his big brother and Ryan looked up.

"No, I don't want to go home. I want to stay here and help with the case, please? I promise won't be any trouble, I just want to help." said Ryan and he sounded rather like a child. Horatio hated when situations came up like this. He wanted to make his little brother happy and let him stay, but he knew that Ryan should be resting. Any other person that had gotten shot on the job the day before would want to be home, resting. However, that wasn't the case with his brother. Ryan absolutely loved this job.

"Okay, you can stay, but only if you promise to stay in one spot and work. I know how you are so take it easy, promise?" Ryan looked hopeful.

"I promise, H." said Ryan and couldn't help, but smile at his brother. Eric, who had been quiet through this whole conversation decided to speak up.

"He can help me with what I was working on, H. If that's all right with Ryan of course." said Eric as looked at Horatio and then at Ryan. Ryan nodded.

"Well, you two better be off." said Horatio and went off the hallway.

"You didn't have to do that you know? I know we aren't the best of friends." said Ryan to Eric as they walked away. Eric looked at him and smiled.

"It's alright. I'm starting to get used to you, kid." said Eric as he gently slung his arm around Ryan's shoulders. Ryan laughed and Eric joined. "Enough fun, let's get down to business."

-- ------ ----- ---

"Hey, come here and look at this." said Ryan about an hour later. He was recovering deleted files from the previous victim's computer. Eric, who was trying to find the owner of the partial finger print, walked over to him and lent on both Ryan's chair and the desk. "Our victim has a lot of deleted hate mail from an anonymous source. This one here says, "I killed my husband and now I'm going to kill you!", "Be prepared to die because you look like him." Pretty much all of it is like this." Eric stared intently at the computer screen.

"Well, we have somewhat of a motive. Is there anyway you could trace it back to a source?" said Eric and Ryan sighed.

"Yeah, well, you see that's were it gets hard. There are all sorts of blocks all over this. I'll see what I can do." With that Ryan went clicking away on the computer.

"Tell me when you find something." said Eric and all he got in reply was a nod.

----- ---- --- ---

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the nurse at the front desk with a name tag that said 'Betty'.

"Can you point me in the direction of a Mr. Ryan Wolfe, please?" said an athletic built lady. The lady had man-ish features. She had a black suit on and was carrying a bag. Betty clicked on her computer for a moment and then looked up at the lady.

"I'm sorry; he isn't here anymore, ma'am."

"What happened is he dead?"

"No, ma'am, he sighed himself out."

"Do you know where he went?"

"I'm sorry, but that's confidential information."

"Thanks." With that the lady walked out of the hospital.

--- --- ---- ----

The mysterious figure sat at the computer and went to the chart of it's targets. The figure only changed one thing and now the chart read:

**_Chad_****_ Mcgrall _**

**_Status:_**_ Dead _

_- _

**_Ted Murrer _**

**_Status:_**_ Dead _

_- _

**_Ryan Wolfe _**

**_Status:_**_ Next to die… _

"You were lucky last time, Wolfe. This time you won't be as lucky."

-- ------ ---- ---

"How you doing on the sources of the emails?" asked Eric some time later. Ryan sighed.

"Well, I got past the blocks this person had on it and you'll never guess what I found."

"What?"

"I found over about like a thousand email addresses. Now I have to run those…" he paused and yawned. "… and see which emails were sent from which computer. Then I have to see which computers they have in common." Ryan finished with another yawn. He was dead tried because of the pain killers he just took.

"Look, why don't you do that later and call it a night?" said Eric when he saw him yawn yet again.

"No, it's okay. I can finish this now."

"Ryan, nobody will fault you for you finishing this tomorrow." Ryan looked at the computer and nodded. Just then Horatio came in.

"Ready to call it a night gentleman?" asked Horatio. They nodded and turned all of the electronics off. They left the room and headed to the parking lot. All of them were relieved that they all had the day off.

"Bye guys." said Eric as he stopped by his vehicle.

"Bye Eric." They said together.

---- ---- ------ --

The Caine house was dark and quiet late at night. Horatio was asleep in his room upstairs and Ryan was also asleep in his room across from H's. Outside of the house, a black van pulled up in front of the house. A dark figure got out and stealthy made it's way up the sidewalk and started to pick the lock, but then the figure stopped and thought better of it. The figure then climbed up the latticework and on to the roof. The figure looked into the second story window and saw its target asleep. It lifted the semi-open window and quietly climbed through. Ryan was lying on his back. There was a discarded pillow on the floor and the figure picked it up and slammed it down on his face. Ryan immediately woke up and started to struggle with the person. Ryan was able to knock down a lamp in the process.

--- ----- ------ - -

Horatio shot out of his bed when he heard the lamp crash to the floor. He ran across the hallway and into his brother's room. He saw a figure smothering his brother. He knocked the figure off and before he could grab the person, it was out of the window. He turned to his brother and saw that his eyes were closed. H sat on the bed next to him.

"Ryan, open your eyes. It's okay." Horatio said softly. Ryan opened his eyes, and was never so happy that his brother was there and that he got there in the nick of time.

------------


	4. Murderous Texting

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize… _

**_Note: In this story Horatio's real brother doesn't exist… He was replaced by Ryan... sorry if you wanted him in here….made next time… _**

**_Note: In this story I'm not exactly following the canon…the only characters in this story are H, Ryan, Eric, Calliegh, Alexx, the suspects and the dead bodies… _**

**_NOT SLASH!!!_**

**Adopted Secret **

**Chapter four: Murderous Texting **

The next morning Horatio got a call and he had to go. He didn't want to leave Ryan by himself after what had happened last night so he called Eric.

_"Hello?" _said the voice form the other line.

"Hey, Eric this is Horatio. Are you busy today?" asked Horatio.

_"Nope, I'm not doing anything today. Why?" _

"I was wondering if Ryan could stay at your house for a couple hours because I got a call so I have to go. I knew he would probably be more comfortable with you since you know the secret."

_"Yeah, sure. He can stay over here." _

"Thanks Eric."

_"No problem, the kid's growin' on me." _

"Yeah, that happens to most that have gotten a change to really meet him. I'll be there in about five minutes. See you later."

_"Yeah, see ya."_ Horatio hung up the phone and went into Ryan's room.

"I have to go, kiddo so I'm going to take you over to Eric's." said Horatio to his little brother.

"I don't want to impose on him, H. I could just stay here by myself. I really don't want to be an inconvenience. I don't want him to think that." said Ryan. Horatio placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's okay with him I just called him and he said that it was fine. It'll only be for a couple hours and I don't want you here after what happened last night, okay?" Horatio looked at his brother. "I know you are very capable for taking care of yourself, but if that person comes back with a gun. I just don't want to take that chance. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I'll go." said Ryan as he got up to change.

--- ---- --- ----

A knock came at the door and Eric got up from the couch and answered it.

"Hey, Ryan, come on it." Eric greeted with a smile and stepped back from the door to allow entry.

"I'm sorry I had to come over here and bug you, but after what happened last night, Horatio wouldn't let me stay at home by myself. I'm sorry." Ryan blurted with his head bent.

"Hey, look at me." said Eric and reluctantly, Ryan looked at him. "I don't mind that you had to come over here. I wasn't doing anything today anyways. Come on let's sit down." They sat down on the couch. "What happened last night?"

"I-uh …um. Somebody tried to kill me last night when I, um, was sleeping." struggled Ryan to say. Eric's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you alright?" asked Eric. Ryan nodded.

"If H didn't come when he did, I probably wouldn't have made it."

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" asked Eric as he stood up to go into the kitchen.

"No thank you." Ryan said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

--- --- ---- ---- ---

Calliegh was walking down to the morgue to see if Alexx had any evidence from the dead body.

"Hey Alexx, how's it going with the dead body?" asked Calliegh.

"Well I have some DNA swabs for you to run, but that's about it."

"Alexx, can I ask you a question that's not about this case?"

"Well sure honey, what is it?"

"Have you noticed anything different between Horatio, Eric and Ryan?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that. I think that they know something that we don't."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

-- --- ---- --- --

Calliegh was running the DNA from the swabs up in the trace lab. The read outs printed and she picked the paper up.

"Huh, that's odd."

---- --- ----- ---

Ryan sat at Eric's house watching TV and drinking the soda Eric had given him. Eric was sitting on the opposite side of the long couch. He felt his cell phone vibrate. He dug it out of his pocket and looked at the screen, which read: 1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE. Curious, Ryan flipped his phone open; the returning phone number was blocked. The message read: **dont think that just because you are with your little cop friend that youre safe…**

Ryan looked up from his phone and looked around the room. Eric saw this and questioned him on it.

"What are you looking for?"

"Read this." Was all the reply he got. Eric took the phone and read the message. After he was finished he looked to Ryan.

"Who do you think this is?" asked Eric, but before he could answer Ryan's phone vibrated. Ryan took his phone back and opened the message. It was from the anonymous person: **tell your friend that I am the one whos going to be responsible for your murder… **

"Here's the answer to your question, Eric." said Ryan and handed his phone back to Eric.

"We have to tell Horatio, Ryan." Eric said and gave the phone back to Ryan and went to get his cell phone. Ryan's phone vibrated again: **if you tell Caine, the blood will be on your hands… **

"No! You can't! I-If you tell him this person is going to k-kill him!" Ryan nearly yelled to Eric, this was getting to be way too much to handle. He couldn't have that happen to his brother, he just wouldn't be able to deal with that. Eric stopped in his tracks and sat back down on the couch. He looked to Ryan and saw that he was close to hyperventilating. Eric got up from his spot and knelt in front of Ryan.

"Ryan, look at me! You have to breathe! Deep breaths come on. In through your nose and out through your mouth. Everything is going to be fine, we'll figure this out." Eric said as he placed his hands on either side of Ryan's face. His cell phone vibrated and this time it wasn't read right away. Ryan was too out of it and Eric was more concerned about Ryan. After a couple moments Ryan was still pale, but at least his breathing was close to normal. Eric flipped Ryan's phone open: **you told him lies…all lies… **

Eric closed the phone and didn't show it to Ryan. Eric got up from his kneeling position, pulled the coffee table closer to the couch and sat on that in front of the pale and shaking Ryan. Eric knew that this was getting to Ryan's head so he had to do something about it.

"Ryan, I know this is hard for you, but I need you to stay with me, okay?" Eric spoke in a calm and reassuring voice.

"You don't understand. Horatio, he's one of the ties that keep me able to stick it out until the next day. Now that you're in the picture, I'm getting close to you, too. I wouldn't be able to stand it if either one of you dies! I don't deserve my brother or you. I don't deserve to be loved!" Ryan ended with a choked sob. He had tears running down his cheeks, but he didn't care. Eric placed his hands on either side of Ryan's face.

"I don't want you to say that you don't deserve to be loved! You deserve it more than the next guy! Ryan, we'll get through this. We'll all get through this alive." Eric said. Ryan couldn't take it anymore and let the fear, anger, sorrow, and frustration out through his heavy falling tears. He covered his face with his hands. He tired of it all. Eric couldn't help, but have his heart go out to the kid. He wrapped his arms around Ryan, offering what comfort he could offer. He rubbed Ryan's back in soothing circles. Ryan buried his face in Eric's shoulder. The cell phone vibrated again and Eric answered it without releasing his grip on his comrade: **cute speech…only I can only disagree with you on the matter… youre all going to die… **

Ryan pulled back from Eric and wiped his face. In a normal situation he would've been embarrassed for breaking down like that. However, this was no normal situation.

"What did it say?" asked Ryan. Eric didn't want to tell him.

"It said that they don't agree with what I said. When Horatio gets here you are both staying here. I don't wan to take the chance of you guys getting into an accidental car crash." Ryan nodded and the phone vibrated again: **good plan Delko…it makes it easier for me… **

The doorbell rang and Eric got up to answer it. It was Horatio. Horatio was shocked to see Eric looking pale and jumpy.

"Eric, what is it?" asked H. Eric gave him a quick smile that didn't in the least reach his eyes.

"I wish I could tell you H. You and Ryan are staying here. There's something going on here and that's all I can tell you. Ryan's in the living room." Eric said in a semi- calm voice. The cell phone vibrated when they made their way back to where Ryan was:** given the phone to Caine…**

"H, here." Eric said and gave the phone to Horatio as they sat down. Horatio saw how pale and shaky Ryan was and was growing concerned for both Ryan and Eric.

"Horatio!" Ryan said and clung to him for dear life once he sat down. Ryan buried his face into Horatio's chest. He could feel how bad Ryan was shaking and he ran his fingers through Ryan's hair. The cell vibrated and H flipped it open: **how does it feel to know that your little brother, Ryan, is going to die? **

"Who is this?" asked Horatio to Eric, but before Eric could answer the cell vibrated again: **this is the person who tried three times to kill him and has yet to succeed…if you tell anybody, it'll only make it harder on Wolfe…take care, now… buh-bye! **

"When did this start happening?" Horatio asked. Eric sighed.

"It started about a couple hours ago. We would've called you, but this person said that they would kill you." When Eric said that Ryan started to shake harder. Horatio nodded.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, kiddo." Horatio said as he ran his fingers through Ryan's hair. This repetitive action started to calm Ryan down, that and the fact that his big brother was alright. Within about ten minutes, Ryan was asleep. About an hour after that, both Eric and Horatio fell into a fitful sleep. Nobody saw the dark figure looking into the back window…

--------


	5. The Bad Part of an Evil Twin

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize… **

**Note: some of my reviewers say that I'm implying slash, but in reality I'm not… think of Ryan, Eric, and Horatio as really close brothers…. That's how I think of them…so yeah, no slash, just brotherly love… **

****

****

**Adopted Secret **

**Chapter five: The Bad Part of an Evil Twin **

****

_Ryan was running through the dark beach with bullets flying through the air at him. It was around midnight and he was surprised that nobody was on the beach. He had no clue where Horatio, Eric or anyone was for that matter. He hoped that they fared better than he was right now. Running, he looked back and didn't see the huge whole dug in the sand, probably by kids. He hurriedly scrambled out of it and continued running toward the city. A horn of a car honked as he ran into the street, he dove out of the way. He hit the ground hard and by the time he got over his shock, the person trying to kill him picked him up by his collar and slammed him against the wall. Ryan swung and connected with his attacker's face, but it didn't faze the person. Ryan couldn't make out the person's face because they were in the shadows. The attacker threw punch after punch at him and Ryan did the same. The only difference was that Ryan's punches weren't doing anything to stop the attacker. _

_"Why are you doing this?" wheezed Ryan when his attacker was squeezing the breath out of him. _

_"Because you remind me of **HIM!**" the attacker said and leaned into the light… _

"Ryan, wake up!" Horatio said desperately. He had woken up when Ryan started tossing in his sleep. Then H noticed that he wasn't breathing. Ryan's eyes shot open, sat up, and gasped for breath. "Its okay, Ryan. Shh, it's okay." Horatio said as he rubbed soothing circles on Ryan's back. By this time Eric was awake because of Ryan's harsh hacking to get air into his lungs.

"Is he okay?" asked Eric. Horatio nodded and Ryan got up and went into the kitchen to get some water.

"Are you okay?" asked Horatio when Ryan come back in. Ryan nodded.

----- ---- ----- - --

Horatio, Ryan and Eric were on their way to the lab. They figured that the sooner this case was solved; the sooner Ryan's life wasn't in jeopardy. Once in the lab, Calliegh walked up to them. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" asked Calliegh.

"Hey, Calliegh." They said together.

"We came here to help with the case. Did you find anything?" Horatio said and Calliegh studied them for a moment and smiled.

"Well, I ran the DNA and it was female, but the blood we found was from the same donor, but it had traces of male steroids."

"So we are looking for a lady who is taking male steroids." stated Eric.

"Right you are, Eric. Calliegh, you and Eric get blood samples from the female suspects. Ryan, you come with me."

---- -- -- ----- -

"Horatio." H said when he answered the phone.

_"H, we have bad news. We took the samples and ran them, but none have even the slightest trace of steroids." said Eric's voice from the other line. _

"Okay, we'll have to go back to the beginning. Thanks, Eric." H said and turned to Ryan. "None of them were a positive match."

"I think I have an idea." Ryan said and went to the computer. He searched through the confidential files until he found what he was looking for. "Bert Michael was the first victim. It says here that he had a wife, Bridget. She might be the key to this investigation." Ryan said and looked at his big brother. Horatio nodded.

"Then we find the key." He said, and then they left the room to get Eric and go to Bridget's house.

--- --- ----- ---

"How can I help you?" asked Bridget Michael when she saw three men at her door. Horatio pulled out his badge.

"Miami Dade Police, ma'am. May we ask you a few questions?"

"Yes, you may. Come on in." she said as she let them inside. They all went to the living room and sat down. "Would you guys like something to drink? Lemonade, perhaps?"

"That would be great, ma'am." Horatio said and she went to get the drinks.

"What can you tell us about your husband, ma'am." asked Horatio softly when she came back with the drinks. They all took a drink of lemonade and Bridget smiled.

"Well, Bert was a good man. He treated me fine, and he had a good job."

"Did your husband ever cheat on you?" asked Eric. She looked at him for a moment and then answered.

"I caught him cheating once, but he said that he stopped."

"Do you know who he was cheating with?" asked Ryan.

"Yes, he was cheating with my sister."

"Do you think your sister would have wanted to kill him because he stopped seeing her?" asked Horatio.

"My sister is psychotic, literally. So to answer your question, yes I do."

"May I have her address, ma'am." asked Horatio.

"I'm sorry, but I am not going to give up my sister just like that. We have our differences, but she's still my sister. I will tell you her name though. It's Dolly Jane."

"Thank you, ma'am." Horatio said and they left. After she saw them to the door, she went the bedroom door and opened it.

"Thanks, for your cooperation, sis. I couldn't have done it without you." said the Bridget imposter as known as Dolly Jane, to her twin sister, Bridget. The real Bridget was bound and gagged in the middle of the room, crying. "Now that man will meet his fate." Dolly Jane said and laughed.

---- --- ---- --- -


	6. Murder By Lemonade?

**Disclaimer:  I don't own anything you recognize… **

**Note: I know it been FOREVER since I updated, but I have an explanation… I have been so outstandingly busy with Finals, softball, and homework that I couldn't update!! The only thing I have been able to do was read a couple chappies on some updates, but that's it!! I'm sorry for the shortness of this chappie, but I felt REALLY bad for not updating sooner so I thought I would at least throw what I have out there so there's my explanation!! Enjoy!! **

****

**Adopted Secret **

****

**Chapter six: Murder By Lemonade? **

****

"Ryan, are you okay?" asked Horatio the next morning. Last night they couldn't find any record of Dolly Jane. Ryan looked up from the table at their house.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" lied Ryan. The truth was that he felt awful.

"You are awfully pale, don't lie to me Ryan." Ryan sighed; he knew H would find out the truth sooner or later.

"Ok, I don't feel good, happy?" Ryan said.

"I'm not happy that you don't feel good, but I'm happy you told the truth." Horatio placed a hand on Ryan's head. "You're burning up. Go lay down and I'll bring some food up." Ryan complied. By the time he reached his room, he was exhausted. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was dosing off. Then cue Horatio with a tray laden with a bowl of soup. "Here eat some of this and then get some rest." Horatio said as he placed the tray on the bedside table. Ryan sat up sluggishly and took a couple bites of the chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks." said Ryan as he took another bite, unprepared when the chicken noodle made an upward second appearance. Ryan shoved the bowl toward Horatio and ran to the bathroom to heave his stomach contents out. After the chicken noodle came up he dry heaved painfully. Horatio squatted next to him and rubbed his back soothingly, waiting for his little brother stop. When Ryan's stomach allowed him to stop heaving, he was dog-tired. Horatio handed him a glass of water from the tap. Ryan rinsed him mouth out with half and drink the rest.

"Better?" asked Horatio. Ryan picked his head up.

"Just peachy." He mumbled weakly.

"Come on let's get you up and into bed." Horatio took Ryan's arm and placed it over his shoulders and wrapped his other arm around Ryan's waist and helped him to his bed.

-- -- --- ---- -

The mysterious figure was sitting on its desk looking at the many screens on it. The hidden cameras where in almost every room of the Caine household. The figure laughed when it saw Ryan run to the bathroom and heave his guts out.

"How stupid." said the figure. It had poisoned the lemonade Ryan drank with its own creation. It was a poison that only got worse when you tried to eat and drink the sick feeling away. "It's only a matter of time." The figure looked toward a framed picture that sat on the desk. "I'm sorry I killed you, but I can't believe that you would choose her over me!" the figure threw the picture against the wall and the glass shattered.

-- -- --- --- ----- -

Bridget was able to get herself free from the ties and she opened the window that was in the room. It was open. Her sister, Dolly Jane, wasn't the smartest person when it came to holding a captive. She climbed through the window and ran away from her house; intent on getting to the cops and trying to save that young man her sister was targeting.

-- --- ---- - ---

"Horatio." said Horatio when he answered his phone. He was sitting in Ryan's room with Ryan asleep. "Okay, I'll be right there." Horatio hung up and turned to Ryan. He hated waking him up, but he sure as hell didn't want to leave him by his self. He gently shook Ryan awake.

"Hmm?" mumbled Ryan, opening one eye.

"I need you to get up because we may have found the killer trying to kill you. You are just going to stay in the car, but we have to go now." Horatio said gently. Ryan nodded in understanding and slowly got up.

They got into the car; Horatio in the driver's seat and Ryan lying in the back, almost asleep once again. Unbeknown to Horatio, Ryan was hiding the pain he was in. he was having sharp stabbing pains in his stomach. Ryan thought back to what he had eaten and drunk. All he had was the lemonade from that lady's house. _It must be the lemonade_ thought Ryan. _Stupid lemonade, I'm never drinking lemonade again._ With that thought Ryan fell asleep.

-----------


	7. The Evil Part of Being Poisoned

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you don't recognize… **

**Note: SORRY for the REALLY long wait for an update but I have been really busy with my book and my family is having some trouble and some tiffs so it hasn't been all that good… so here's an update for ya… ENJOY! **

**Adopted Secret **

**Chapter seven: The Evil Part of Being Poisoned **

Ryan woke up in the company Hummer feeling horrible stabbing pains in his stomach. He groaned as he switched positions in the back seat to get more comfortable. _God that hurts,_ thought Ryan. He looked around for his brother, but didn't see him so he figured he was tending to his business somewhere outside the car. He closed his eyes, to go back to sleep, but an incredibly sharp pain radiated from his abdominal area. The pain came so fast and hard that it had knocked the wind out of Ryan. He grimaced when the pain intensified. It got to a certain point that Ryan could not handle the pain and he ended up blacking out. Upon blacking out, he didn't see the figure advancing toward the car.

--- -- --- -- -- -- - ---

Horatio and Eric were sitting in Ryan's private room. The poison took a couple days to get out of his system and now it was just up to Ryan when he was going to wake up. They were by his side as much as they could be. The case of the linked murders, and in Ryan's case attempts at murder, was still unsolved. They were close, but yet so far. They had the real Bridget Michael in protective custody until her evil twin was found. They had also found out that Dolly Jane was into some weird type of hoodoo or something. It was a hoodoo spell that bound her to kill all of those who resembled her lover, the man her drove her to kill.

A lot of people didn't believe that Dolly Jane was bound to kill, but Bridget said that it was kind of their religion. Their religion was Wicca and voodoo, but Dolly Jane turned to hoodoo. The police department was trying to find her before she killed or attempted to again.

-- -- -- ------ ---

Ryan woke up looking at a white ceiling and feeling the stiff sterile sheets. He was feeling a lot better, but was a little sore in the abdominal. Wait, white ceiling, sterile sheets? The hospital?

"Hey, you're awake." said his big brother's voice as he came into Ryan's line of sight. Ryan cracked a little smile.

"Yeah, I am. What happened?" asked Ryan as Horatio sat down on the side of the bed. Horatio did his signature head tilt.

"You were poisoned. The doctor said that they were almost too late. Any later and we would've lost you. Why didn't you tell me that you were in a great amount of pain?" Horatio stated. Ryan looked down. "The poison that was administered to you causes an immense amount of pain to the abdominal region."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think it was a serious matter." mumbled Ryan. He was saved from Horatio's answer because a knock came at the hospital room door. It opened to reveal Eric Delko.

"H, I-" started Eric quietly, but then he saw that Ryan was awake. "Good to see you awake, Ryan." He said with a smile. Ryan smiled back.

"Hey, Eric."

--- ----- ----- ---- --

Dolly Jane was well aware that she was a wanted felon, but she didn't care. She had bound herself to kill every man that had looked even the slightest bit like Bert. She drove toward the hospital to kill Ryan Wolfe once and for all. She didn't care that the cops are probably standing guard; she'd just have to formulate a plan to get passed them. She pulled into the hospital parking lot with a sneer on her manly face. She walked into the hospital and saw that the first floor was getting its' air conditioning system worked on. She smiled a very Grinch-like smile and her plan was formulated. She hid behind a corner and waited for one of the workers to walk by and sure enough, one did about five minutes later.

She knocked him out with one swift and hard hit to the head. She took off his uniform and put it on and then completed step one of her perfect plan. In no time, she was up the latter and into the air ducts.

--- -- --- --- -- ---- - ---

Ryan had fallen back asleep shortly after his little conversation with his big brother and Eric. Horatio and Eric were standing at the opposite side of the room quietly discussing the latest news about the case.

"All we know right now is that she will for sure try and kill him again. Bridget said that if she is spell bound or not, she will finish what she had started." Eric stated.

"Well, we'll just have to find her before she gets him." Horatio said. There was a creaking noise coming from the ceiling causing both Miami Dades to look up.

Everything happened so fast and before they knew it, Ryan was awake with a knife held to his throat by none other than Dolly Jane herself.

"Don't move." Dolly Jane said through gritted teeth as she held the knife closer to Ryan's throat.

"Dolly Jane you don't want to do this." stated Eric. "We have officers outside the door. You won't get away."

"I know I won't, but at least he'll be dead." Dolly Jane said. Then something happened that Dolly Jane hadn't expected at all.

--------------


	8. When You Think You're Safe

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize… **

**Note: sorry for the wait but I have been really busy with my book I'm writing, but you probably don't want to here my complaining/excuses so here we go!!! **

**Note 2: yeah this chappie is REALLY short, but I thought you would want an update so I threw this atcha!! THE END!!! Hopefully you caught it, but if you didn't I'm sorry it hit you in the head!!!tehe… ENJOY!!!! **

**Adopted Secret **

****

**Chapter eight: When You Think You're Safe… **

****

"Bridget?!" Dolly Jane said in surprise. Her twin sister was pointing a gun at her. "What are you doing?"

"Dolly Jane, let him go. You really don't want to go to jail for this do you?" Bridget asked. Dolly Jane gave her a malicious grin.

"Actually I do." Dolly Jane said and was ready to slit Ryan's throat, but Ryan was fully awake now. He wasn't ready to have his throat slit so he retaliated with an elbow in her ribs. Her grip loosened on his throat and he was able to duck out of her way. Horatio and Eric jumped into action. Horatio went to restrain Dolly Jane and Eric went to take the gun away from Bridget. Two officers came in the room as Horatio put the cuffs on Dolly Jane.

"Read her, her rights, officers." Horatio said and handed Dolly Jane over to the officers.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you. You have the right for an attorney. If you can't-" One of the officers started, but was cut off when the trio walked out of the room.

"You okay, kid?" asked Horatio to his little brother. Ryan nodded as he lay back in the bed.

"I'm fine." Ryan said through a yawn.

"Well, you go back to sleep, okay?" Horatio said softly as Ryan's eyes slowly closed. Horatio turned to Eric. "Eric, why don't you take Mrs. Bridget home, please?"

"Sure, H." Eric said with a nod and led Bridget out of the room.

"Thanks, Horatio Caine, for stopping my sister." Bridget said. Horatio gave a small smile.

"Your welcome." With that, she turned and left.

-- ----- --- - - -----

A couple days later, had Ryan out of the hospital. Eric was over at Horatio and Ryan's house since it was their day off. They were all in the front room munching on chips and dip, just watching some of the best action/horror movies ever filmed. Today was one of those days where you just wanted to lie around and make fun of the stupid people in the horror movies. The phone rang, causing the zoning-out Eric to jump. Ryan laughed.

"I got it." Ryan said as he got up from his laying position on the floor. "Hello?" there was a pause. "Hello?" there was another pause with no answer and Ryan hung up the phone. He turned back to the movie.

By the time the movie was over the pizza had arrived. Horatio went to the door and paid the pizza guy. He set the pizza on the table and they all began eating as Ryan started the next movie. This movie was more of a comedy then a horror, like it was supposed to be.

A couple movies and three boxes of pizza later, Eric decided to go home for the night.

"See you guys at work tomorrow." Eric said.

"See you later, Eric." Horatio said.

"Bye." Ryan said and Eric left. Horatio shut the door and turned to Ryan.

"Well, I'm going to turn in, are you?" asked H. Ryan nodded. They walked to their respective bedrooms.

"Good night, H."

"Good night." They both went to sleep without a care in the world because Dolly Jane was in jail and nobody was after Ryan. However, if they saw the lurking figure outside, then they would've cared.

"What a good night it will be when I avenge Dolly Jane. Watch your back, Ryan Wolfe, just watch your back." said the creepy voice that sounded eerily familiar. The figure stepped out of the shadows and got into its car. The car drove away and the figure looked into the review mirror. The reflection gave away the figure's identity. Could it be Dolly Jane's twin: Bridget?

------------

**!!THE END!! **

**??sequel or no sequel??…that is the question… **


End file.
